A dozen paper planes and counting
by CrayoLAlala
Summary: [Jelsa One-Shot] Elsa is frequently picked on at school because she's different and has powers she must conceal. Jack is her new neighbour and tries to cheer her up through some simple notes on paper planes.


**A/N: I suddenly got this idea while taking a nap, lol and wanted to write it down before I forgot. Just wanted to spread the message that we can change somebody's life just through little things :3**

**I don't own any ROTG or Frozen characters~**

**Hope you like this Jelsa One-Shot!  
**

* * *

The silence in the room contrasted heavily with Elsa's mind which was spinning uncontrollably, deafening, even. She sank her head into her arms in defeat, trying in vain to block out the rest of the world.

She couldn't.

Memories came flooding back quickly in flashes of colour, zipping by, ripping off what little protection she had built up left with her arms against the world. Daggers piercing her heart, making it too painful to cry some more .

"Hey, if it isn't our little ice queen." Pitch and his gang of tormentors advanced upon her as she slowly staggered back, spine pressing against the lockers.

"Thought you could show us your powers? Like you claim to have?"

"You think you can hurt us?"

"Fancy asking us to stand back, you little bitch."

She wanted to cover her ears, drown out all the noise. Her hands failed her. They hung limply at her sides, numb. She could faintly hear the sound of her books dropping through the deafening beat of her heart, pounding like an alarm against her fragile chest.

"We'll show you, we certainly _don' t _need you protecting us. Maybe it's the _other_ way around." Tianna raised a perfectly drawn eyebrow, her beautiful features twisting into a cruel smile, equally full of amusement.

She's given up by now, she knows she won't be able to fend off this group.

Shivers of pain shoot up her spine as she was kicked down on the floor, head throbbing. They duck taped her hands, sprayed something foul tasting on her. She opened her eyes just a slit, _Febreeze?_

She pressed her lips together, her fists tightly clenched behind her back.

_Conceal it, control it, don't let it show._

There was also another time.

"Hello, miss me?" She whirled around as Rapunzel pulled her ponytail forcefully, causing her to jerk back, nearly tripping.

"No." It was barely audible.

It was too big a risk.

Rapunzel, cheer captain of their high school, a goddess with flowing blonde hair.

She heard it.

She let Elsa's hair slide through her fingers, almost playfully. "Look at this girlie." She slid an arm around Elsa and smiled sweetly. "You're nearly perfect, you see." Elsa bit her lip. "Maybe go for a tan, you're sickeningly pale." She giggled. "Oh, and your eyes," She pretended to think, "a tad too large for your face, maybe?" Elsa closed her eyes and tried to shut out all the noises.

_I don't care. I don't care. I don't care…_

"Your hair! Now, that's a gem, really!" she started laughing as her friends approached. "I mean, who's hair is so freaking thick, please tell me!" Elsa quickened her pace and they all looked amused at Rapunzel's antics. "I mean, I bet you took painkillers just to comb through it!"

She didn't want to care. But it's hard when you're reminded each day that you're,

Friendless.

Ugly.

Worthless.

Boring.

Despised.

She tightened her blanket around her torso, burying her face inside the sticky, damp bedsheets. She feels like she's suffocating, but who cares anyway? Not her, definitely.

She's told she's sensitive, 'Sticks and stones may break your bones but words may never harm you.'. Go try it then, she'd like to tell someone. Go try how it feels to be treated like shit every single day of your life, how it feels to be hated just because you're trying to protect others from getting harmed by you, and you're called a liar. A _liar_. Just because you won't demonstrate how you can possibly _kill_ them.

The sound at her window has been persistent. A light tapping. Frustrated and exhausted, she drags herself out of bed to her small study table facing the window.

She rubs her swollen eyes with the back of her hand, sticky with dry tears. Something a pale shade of blue swoops by.

Something she hasn't felt in ages filled her chest. Curiosity.

She pushes open her window. A single paper plane hit the glass window lightly. She stretched out and grabbed it before it fell back down.

Smooth, sky blue paper. She unfolded it and looked inside.

_Why are you crying?_

She looked across her room window to the direction which the paper plane flew by. A teenager with snow-white hair and kind blue eyes. He was smiling at her.

_Probably a new kid._

She knew it was childish, but who gives a damn anyways about what she does.

She tore a sheet of paper from her notebook and wrote a reply with a Sharpie. She threw it, but it missed.

He raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a lopsided grin.

She waved her hand in dismissal.

He lowered his head down and wrote another note before folding it into another paper plane. He threw it at her window.

_Not fair! You can't give up now. Do you know how many paper planes I needed to throw to you before you answered?_

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled. For the first time in a long time. She decided to tell him the truth instead of what she wrote previously.

_I'm hated at school. Long story._

He sent another paper plane over after reading her note.

_You want to talk about it?_

She hesitated, before throwing another paper plane across her window.

_Not really._

Another plane by him.

_If it's hurting you, tell them. Okay? Kick them in the ass :)_

She laughed. He looked amused.

_Not gonna work, Sonny._

Another blue paper plane.

_Have you tried?_

She smiled at his contagious positive attitude.

_No. They just don't like me. I don't want to try to please them anyways._

He opened her note and read it, his eyebrows knitted together.

_What's their problem?_

She sighed.

_I have no idea at all. Thanks for caring anyway ;)_

He read through it and reached out for another piece of paper, but there were none. He motioned for her to wait at her window. She nodded and gave him a small smile.

The clouds darkened and it started to rain. Jack came back after a while with a new stack of paper, pastel yellow this time. He wrote a note and folded it into a paper plane.

"Hey!" Elsa shouted. He didn't hear it.

"Hello!" He looked up, surprised.

She gestured to the rain with her fingers and pointed to his paper plane, shaking her head. He slapped his forehead with his palm.

Elsa smiled and shook her head, getting up to close the window. She saw him get up from his seat and leave his table. She sighed.

_Nice meeting you. _She thought.

After a few minutes, she heard something.

"Ding-Dong"

She turned around from her table. _Who is it?_

She ran down to get the door.

There stood the boy with snow white hair and electric blue eyes, dripping wet. His hand was covering what Elsa supposed was the paper plane with his jacket.

"Oh my gosh!" She covered her mouth but couldn't help laughing. "What brings you here, young man?"

He ran a hand through his wet, messy hair and smiled.

"Come on in." She closed the door and brought him a cloth to dry himself. She still couldn't stop laughing. "I told you not to send the paper plane, already!" She leaned back into a chair. "Now your soaked."

He started laughing too. "I just found out we still don't know each other's names. I'm Jack."

Elsa lips curved into a smile. "I'm Elsa."

He sat up straight in his chair and pulled out the note from his jacket. "For you." He flashed her a cheery smile. "I mean it." He nodded gently.

She unfolded the yellow paper plane.

_You're beautiful. _

* * *

***Throws you a paper plane**

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**

**Don't be a bully, it's not cool. It may be fun to the bully, but it really, really hurts people. I've had a friend once who was bullied just because my other friend(the bully) thought she was ugly. She nicknamed her garbage. She was actually a really nice person, I regret not sticking up for her and telling the bully then. I was a coward, I guess. :(**

**If you have anyone being bullied or is in fact a bully, tell them, perhaps? Stand up for them. :3**

**Thanks for reading this till' the end!**

**Stay happy~**

**~CrayoLAlala**


End file.
